The present relates to body boards for use in transporting a patient. More specifically, the invention is directed to an easy-to-assembly disposable body board.
Body boards are essential equipment for emergency medical personnel or technician (EMT) to safely move a patient from one location to another. The body board allows patient transport while minimizing the risk of aggravating existing injuries. The body board is particularly used where a spinal injury is suspected. In some cases, a head restraint is affixed to the body board to completely restrain the patient's head. Standard stretchers are not suitable for this type of patient transport since stretchers lack the ability to completely immobilize the patient.
The typical body board is in the form of a rigid metal, plastic or wood board with handles or hand-holds for gripping the board. The board also includes an array of openings along the side of the board for passage of patient restraint devices, such as straps or belts. The boards are sufficiently rigid to support the weight of the patient without bending or buckling. Modern body boards are also sufficiently lightweight to avoid adding unnecessary weight that must be carried by the medical personnel. The light weight also minimizes the weight of the equipment payload the must be carried on the emergency vehicle.
In use, the body board is stowed in the emergency vehicle and removed at the location of the patient. The medical personnel are highly trained in positioning the patient on the body board without disturbing the neck and spine. Once the patient is on the board and restrained with the straps, the board is used to carry the patient to the emergency vehicle for transport to the hospital or trauma center. In some cases, the body board may be supported on a conventional stretcher to help carry the patient.
At the hospital, the patient usually remains on the body board while a diagnosis is made of the extent of the injuries, and the injury, if any, to the neck or spine. Frequently, the patient remains on the body board while diagnostic tests are conducted, such as x-rays or CT scans, to determine whether a spinal injury has occurred. Depending upon the nature of the injury, the patient may remain on the body board during initial treatment to stabilize the injury.
The typical body board is intended for re-use. However, unless the patient is immediately removed from the body board, the emergency medical personnel must leave the body board behind when they return to their emergency vehicle. Once the patient has been transferred from the body board, the board can be returned to the emergency personnel. Usually, the body board is stored until the EMT returns, usually with another patient. This protocol usually dictates that more than one body board be available with every emergency vehicle. The problem is exacerbated for vehicles equipped to handle multiple patients requiring body board immobilization.
In order to address this problem, back boards have been developed made of inexpensive materials that may be stored flat and then assembled on site into a sturdy support for the patient. An example of a disposable backboard is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,729 to Roberts et al. This patent discloses a backboard formed of a multiple ply corrugated material with side wings that folded upward from an initially nearly flat configuration. The side wings included cut-outs for handholds.
A need still exists for a disposable body board or backboard that meets at least the following criteria: a) lightweight; b) capable of supporting heavy patients, on the order of 300 pounds; c) able to be stored flat until needed for use; d) quickly and easily assembled at the site of the patient; e) quickly and easily broken down for disposal or recycling; and f) easily and inexpensively manufactured.